Melody Of Hearts
by SakuraBlossom0989
Summary: They were so similar to the eyes of the world, but in reality they were complete opposties. Yet there was one thing that brought them together, "Music". The melody in their hearts is forming, when completed, will it make feelings that were never there before surface? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Start of the Melody

Sakura smiled at the fans cheering for her. Opening her mouth, she let the melodies flow out from her lips, enchanting them. Her heart was warmed by the chants coming from them when she was finished. This was what she needed. Just knowing that her songs affected them was enough for her.

She closed her eyes, before opening them to reveal her bright emerald pools. Scanning the crowd, her eyes spotted a young girl, maybe of about 12 years, staring at her with clear admiration in her eyes. Smiling softly, Sakura walked in her direction on the stage, and leaned down towards her.

"May I know what your name is?" She asked softly. Her smile widened as she saw the girl's cheeks redden in embarrassment. Stammering, the girl quietly replied, "M-mayumi."

"What a pretty name for a cute girl. Can I call you Mayumi-chan?" By then the crowd was silent as Mayumi flushed a deep red before nodding happily.

"Ok then, minna-san, here's a song for Mayumi-chan here!" Sakura grinned and stood up, sending a wink to the bewildered girl. The crowd cheered as Sakura let her feelings out in a beautiful song that reached out and grasped everyone's souls, sending to them the warm feelings that she had.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I'm honored that I was allowed to perform here." Sakura bowed politely. The manager of the arena beamed at her. "No, I must thank _you, _Sakura-san."

After a few short farewells, Sakura headed towards the exit, where the paparazzi were already waiting. Cameras flashed and questions were raised, but Sakura simply smiled kindly at them and walked past, to where a large limousine was waiting for her. Suppressing a groan, she stepped inside, to direct an annoyed look at her beaming manager.

"Tomoyo-chan, I thought I told you that bringing a limousine was too fancy! A simple car would've been fine!" Sakura told her as her manager, best friend and second-cousin all-in-one rolled her eyes. She was used to this conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sakura-chan? You're the number one singer in Japan, for goodness sake! Other stars would be begging for a limo like this!" Sakura knew that Tomoyo was right, yet she didn't back down. It was true, Kinomoto Sakura, known as "Emerald", was a rising star in Japan. Within one year, she had captured the hearts of all of Japan with her songs and her pure love of music. Her auburn hair that reached her waist, the bangs curling into her face highlighting her striking emerald eyes, made her simply _beautiful_. Yet, it was her kind heart that captivated people the most.

"Oh! That reminds me, Sakura-chan, you have a new project!" Tomoyo suddenly said. Sakura's eyes gleamed in happiness at the idea of a new project. If only she knew that those words would be the beginning of the biggest moment of her life.

"You're doing a project together with China's top singer, Li Syaoran!"

_**Hi everyone! Kura here! I know that I shouldn't start a new story even when my other one is still on-going, but this idea just struck me and I wanted to try it out! So, hope you like this story! **_

_**Also, I've been pondering over this for a while but, should I discontinue my other story, **_**"Blossom's Fall"**_**? Please tell me your opinions in your reviews. Enjoy!**_

_**Also, here are the ages of the main characters!**_

_**Sakura-18 Tomoyo-18**_

_**Syaoran-20 Eriol-20**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Kura**_


	2. Chapter 2: Forming the Melody

"Eh?" That was all Sakura could manage as her manager sent her a half happy, half worried look. "L-li Syaoran? The top singer in China? Why would they want a celebrity like him to be in a project with an inexperienced singer like me?" Her face was a deep red out of embarrassment.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. _Sakura-chan is always underestimating herself._ "Yes. _Li Syaoran or "Amber" _is in a project with _you_, _Kinomoto Sakura, "Emerald". _The reason is that _you_ are the top singer of Japan!" Tomoyo tried to explain to her dimwitted cousin.

Sakura was confused, but then she brightened up and happily said, "I can't wait to listen to his music! Will he be the pop type, or maybe the rock type?" Tomoyo smiled at her cousin's sudden burst of excitement. Other girls would be excited to meet _him_, but Sakura was excited to _listen to his music_. The girl's love of music never failed to surprise Tomoyo.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, we're going to meet him _now_. We're currently heading to the agency building." Tomoyo informed her cousin. Sakura froze for a second.

"**EHHHHH?!"**

_~~~~~Melody of Hearts~~~~~~~_

_Couldn't Tomoyo-chan have told me earlier!? _Sakura though as she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt. _I must look crazy; in front of a star like him I'm just plain! _Though, unknown to her, this was not the case. She looked _anything _but plain. Her sleeveless purple shirt hugged her at her waist before flowing out until mid-thigh with dark blue jeans; together the outfits made her eyes stand out.

Flashing a nervous smile to the employees there, she didn't notice the stares from the male workers. Stepping inside the elevator with Tomoyo, she pressed the button for the top floor. Using the opportunity to calm herself down, she took deep breaths and told herself to calm down and try to look professional.

Sakura jumped at the sound of the elevator signaling that they've reached the top floor. _Ok, Sakura, you can do this!_ With a deep breath, Sakura whispered to herself the words that had given her courage all her life, _"Zettai daijobu da yo."_

Walking towards the mahogany door, Sakura slowly opened the door to see her boss, smiling at her. With him were two people who Sakura didn't recognize. One of them, who had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, turned to her and gave a gentlemanly smile. Sakura returned his smile with one of her own, and bowed deeply towards him.

"Konnichiwa, Emerald-san." He said, shaking her hand. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, amber's manager. Call me Eriol." Sakura smiled at him.

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-san. Please, call me Sakura. After all, Emerald is my stage name." Sakura flashed him a warm smile, but then her attention diverted towards the young man who sat behind Eriol, his back facing towards her. As Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged pleasantries, Sakura walked towards the man.

Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, Sakura smiled. Yet when he turned around to face her, it took all of Sakura's strength to not gasp. The person in front of her was…_handsome_. He had chestnut hair that fell in front of his burning amber eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

Resisting the urge to blush, Sakura smiled at him shyly, "Konnichiwa. I'm-"

She was cut off by him, "Yeah, I know. You're that 'Emerald' person right? That wannabe singer who only gets popular through her looks." He gave her an icy stare. Sakura's smile instantly vanished. _How rude! I can't believe I actually thought that he was good-looking!_

Plastering on a fake smile, she lied through gritted teeth, "That's my stage name. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I've heard a lot about you."

"The name's Li. Li Syaoran." He cut her off again. Sakura was resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Li-san. I hope that we will get to know each other better during this project." Sakura bowed slightly, but as she lifted her head, her eyes locked onto his. _Ice. Cold. Hurt._ That was what came to Sakura's mind, as she stared deeply into his amber eyes.

Syaoran was annoyed. This girl didn't give up yet. He even directly insulted her to her face. But when she lifted her head and their eyes locked onto each other, he saw it. _Innocence. Honesty. Pain._ All of that was portrayed in her emerald eyes.

"Ahem." Sakura's boss coughed loudly, breaking them out of their trance. Sakura's cheeks were pink, while Syaoran kept up his cool look, but you could see that he was shaken as well.

"Anyways, about your project." The boss seemed amused at Sakura and Syaoran's reactions.

_Calm down… Remember, this is your work…_ Sakura managed a smile and asked, "Hai, may I please know the details?"

"You see; you, Sakura-san, and Li-san are going to write a duet song. But this song has to be special and have a large impact, so we are giving both of you 2 months to work on this. Both of you are top singers, so I expect great work from the two of you. This will further strengthen the bonds between our two agencies." Sakura and Syaoran bowed politely.

Sneaking a glance at Sakura, Syaoran was caught off-guard by the blazing fire in her eyes. The confidence emitting from her gave Syaoran the feeling that she wouldn't just make a good song, she'd make it the best song there was. He let a smirk play on his lips. _I won't be outdone by her!_

"Oh, I forgot to mention one little detail. Both of you are going to share an apartment, and will stay together in these 2 months." Tomoyo eyes were shining and she gave Sakura a not-so-innocent smile, while Eriol flashed Syaoran a wide smile similar to Tomoyo's.

"_**NANI?!"**_

"_**EH?!" **_

_~~~~~~Melody of Hearts~~~~~~~_

"Why am I here again?" Both of them groaned simultaneously, walking aimlessly down the street.

_Why Tomoyo-chan, why? Leaving me here with this… this-ugh! Tomoyo-chan I hate you! _Sakura controlled her temper as best as she could. Unfortunately, Syaoran wasn't faring as well.

_That Hiiragizawa is going to DIE! _The anger and frustration that was building up inside Syaoran was visible to anyone passing by. All because of one certain emerald-eyed girl who was walking alongside him. _Why am I stuck with her?!_

"Li-san, let's go here!" Sakura was far ahead of him, waving for him to come over. _Stay quiet!_ Syaoran thought as he slowly caught up to her. They were forced to go outside by their managers, or to _bond_ as Tomoyo and Eriol had put it. Of course their make-up artists did a hell of a lot of work to disguise them.

Now Sakura's light brown hair was concealed under a black wig, but the make-up artists had wisely left her emerald eyes remain as they were. Whereas for Syaoran, he was stuck with a black wig and blue contacts.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Syaoran realized that Sakura had led him to a park. _How childish._ He smirked at the excited expression on Sakura's face.

"This is Penguin Park!" Sakura laughed as she ran towards her favorite place, the swing set. Sitting on one of the swings, she pushed herself high into the air with a delightful squeal. Her eyes were shining with happiness and the smile never seemed to leave her face.

Syaoran watched all of this from the bench he was sitting on; which happened to be at a good enough distance from the swings. "_She's_ supposed to be a top singer?" He said out loud to himself, unable to believe that the 18 year old who was currently behaving like an 8 year old was his partner for this project.

"Stop it!" A small cry came from behind Sakura. Jumping off the swing, she turned to see a group of boys, probably about 14 years old, surrounding a small 10 year old kid. Sakura's eyes darkened. _Bullies._

Walking over to the boys, she gave the 14 year olds a piercing stare, and with one hand took the toy that was in one of the boy's hand. The other hand resting on the 10 year olds shoulder, she spoke calmly, yet with a tone of confidence, "What are you doing? Bullying is bad, you know." Fixing them with one more bone-chilling stare that sent them running; Sakura knelt down in front of the crying boy.

"Daijobu?" Her voice was soft, and soothing. Soon the boy's tears stopped and he looked up at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened. The little boy had greyish white hair and large, dark brown eyes. _N-Nani? He just like…_

_Huh? What's wrong with her? _Syaoran thought from where he was standing, near the two. Upon seeing Sakura walk up to the bullies, he had jumped off the bench and cursed the girl for boldly going towards them like that.

But now, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were unfocused and all the color had drained out of her face. Before he could even walk to her, she suddenly smiled. _Fake._

"Was there anyone with you? Don't worry; I took care of the bullies. They won't come again." She reassured him.

"Onee-chan was going to talk with her friends… She's here!" He suddenly cried and ran to a 16 year old girl who was coming in their direction, phone in hand. Sakura could feel her distaste for the girl growing. _How could she leave her own brother alone?_

But Sakura didn't show it. Instead, she just smiled and waved to the boy as he left. Turning around, she walked towards Syaoran, but there was a rock in her way and she tripped on it. She nearly fell, but Syaoran caught her in time.

A paper fell out of her pocket. While Sakura was busy fixing her wig and clothes, the 10 year old from before suddenly ran towards them. He gave Sakura a big hug.

Syaoran picked up the paper and realized that it was actually a photograph. He flipped it over, his eyes widening at the picture before him. A small 6 year old boy was smiling brightly at the camera. His light brown eyes were shining and his violet grey hair fell in front of his eyes. With him was a 12 year old Sakura, grinning while hugging the boy. Beneath was written…

"Onee-chan, I forgot to tell you… My name's Kenta!" The boy smiled, still hugging Sakura, not noticing how her eyes widened at the name.

On the photograph was written,

_Kinomoto Sakura and Kinomoto Kaito._

_~~~~~Melody of Hearts~~~~~~_

_**There! I finally updated! :) **_

_**Hope everyone likes this chapter! I'm so happy for the follows and of course, the reviews!**_

_**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!**_

_**Please review this chapter as well, I feel really happy knowing that this story was liked!**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Kura**_


	3. Chapter 3: Melody of Memories

_What does this mean? _Syaoran thought while examining the picture carefully. The little boy in the picture definitely had features similar to Sakura and the surname Kinomoto said it all. Yet, the question remained, who was the boy over there who was hugging Sakura tightly?

He had light brown eyes, lighter than in the picture; and his hair was grey, yet not purple-grey. Syaoran's eyes darted towards Sakura, whose face was now pale. _Kaito…Kenta…_ Syaoran thought, musing over how the names were similar.

When Sakura was finally free from his death grip, Kenta said a final 'bye' before running away again. Sakura's whole body shook violently, her fists clenched. But she willed herself to walk towards Syaoran with a smile on her face as if nothing had happened.

"Li-san, let's go back to the studio. I think my manger has something for me." Her voice was soft, so that no one could hear them. Autumn winds blew by, making her black hair fly about. Syaoran remained silent for a while.

There was a nagging feeling inside of him, telling him that he should just leave it as it is. _What happens to her is none of my business!_ Despite that his hand secretly pocketed the photo.

"Whatever."

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~~_

"Ah, Kinomoto-san and Li-san! I'm glad you came back, I have a new song I want Kinomoto-san to try out." The song manager exclaimed when Sakura and Syaoran stepped into the room, their disguises removed. Sakura's eyes were dim, troubling Tomoyo, but then lit up a little at the mention of a new song. Syaoran noticed this, but didn't show any sign of this.

Sakura eagerly took the music and lyrics sheets from the manager. But in one second her excitement turned into irritation. Tomoyo gulped from where she was standing next to Syaoran.

"Uh-oh. Haven't seen this in a while…" She muttered but Syaoran managed to hear her. Sending her a confused look, Tomoyo only replied with a nervous smile.

"You see, Sakura-chan is… well, _serious_ when it comes to music. So if a song is… not good… so she becomes someone else. Though today her mood is really bad. I don't really know what to expect." Tomoyo sweat dropped. Syaoran turned his attention towards Sakura, whose eyes were flashing.

"I'll be frank, this song _sucks_." It was simple, short and blunt; unlike Sakura. The manager flinched and actually seemed scared for a moment. Who could blame him, the aura around Sakura even made Syaoran step back a little.

Sakura sighed. "This is about Romeo and Juliet, right? Its cliché, but I'll make new lyrics since I have no problem with the music." She told the pale manager and stepped into the recording room. Starting the music, she closed her eyes and let the music flow into her.

Syaoran watched all of this with interest. The upset look before had completely vanished, revealing a peaceful, blissful look.

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de__  
koko kara tsuredashite...__  
sonna kibun yo___

papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_  
seizei ii yume wo minasai__  
otona wa mou neru jikan yo__  
musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru__  
hajirai no suashi wo karameru__  
konya wa doko made ikeru no?___

Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite_  
nigaimono wa mada kirai na no__  
mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne__  
shiranai koto ga aru no naraba__  
shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?__  
zenbu misete yo__  
anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no..._

Syaoran was mesmerized, the soft sound of her voice captured him.

_zutto koishikute shinderera__  
seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa__  
mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo__  
warui hito ni jamasarechau wa___

nigedashitai no jurietto_  
demo sono namae de yobanai de__  
sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne__  
sou janai to tanoshikunai wa___

nee watashi to ikitekureru?__

watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka_  
hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka__  
mada betsuhara yo__  
motto motto gyutto tsumekonde__  
isso anata no ibasho made mo__  
uzumete shimaou ka_

Sakura now had a happy smile on her face, she was really enjoying it.__

demo sore ja imi nai no

_ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii__  
doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa__  
anata ni kirawarechau wa___

demo watashi yori yokubari na_  
papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu__  
sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne__  
otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita___

usotsukisugita shinderera_  
ookami ni taberareta rashii__  
doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo__  
itsuka wa taberarechau wa__  
sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne_

As the music faded away, Sakura's eyes opened and she gave a small smile before stepping out of the room to meet her beaming manager and an overly-excited Tomoyo. As the manager gave her praises for her song and Tomoyo congratulated her, Sakura sneaked a glance at Syaoran. He was leaning against the wall, with an expressionless face.

Finally getting free from the two exited people, Sakura walked towards Syaoran. With a bright smile she asked him, "Nee, Syaoran-san how was it?"

"Oh, the song was really amazing, Sakura-san!" Sakura's smile widened at his words, but Syaoran then gave her a smirk and said, "Is that what you expect me to say? I'm not prince charming, and who the hell said you could call me by my first name?! Damn, you are really gullible, aren't you Kinomoto?!"

Sakura's smile instantly vanished. Syaoran gave her a glare, and stepped out of the room, into the hallways. Sakura growled lowly. _I can't believe I actually thought he was nice!_

"**Damn you Syaoran Li!"**

Outside the room, Syaoran was leaning against the wall, and chuckled lowly at Sakura declaration from inside the room. Gently taking the picture out of his pocket, Syaoran gazed the smiling faces of the younger Sakura and the little boy, Kaito.

Murmuring lowly, so no one could hear, Syaoran shook his head.

"Her music is really good, but she too childish. Just like a little kid." He smirked at the photo, sparks lighting in his eyes.

"Hmm… This is going to be interesting."

_~~~~Melody of Hearts~~~~_

That evening, Sakura was heading home, and had just stepped out of the recording room when she saw a folder lying on the secretary's table. Curiosity bit at her, and giving in, she gently opened the folder. It was Syaoran's bio. _Hmm…So his birthday is on 13 July? If I'm in a good mood, then maybe I'll get something…_

She was cut out of her thoughts when a photo dropped out of the folder. Bending down to pick it up, she noticed that it was a photo of Syaoran with some other people. Not even wondering why a photo like that was there, Sakura lifted the photo and took in the 15 year old Syaoran in the photo, a raven haired girl hugging his arm and grinning, though he himself was stoic as usual. On his left was a boy, with raven hair like the girl and stormy grey eyes.

It took Sakura a while to realize who it was, but when she did, terror flooded her system. Flipping the photo over to avoid looking at the haunting face, Sakura noticed the text at the bottom. It was too small to notice, but she still managed to read it.

Chills ran up her spine. On the back was written, _this is your warning, Ying Fa._

Sakura started to feel faint, and only managed to murmur, _"An Lang…" _Before letting the darkness consume her.

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

_Damn, forgot my folder!_ Syaoran thought while running inside the agency building. When he finally reached the floor where the secretary's office was, he ran inside, not expecting to see what he saw at that moment.

A pale body was laying there, his folder with scattered contents surrounding it. Coming closer, his eyes widened when he recognized the pale figure.

"_Kinomoto?!"_

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I had exams, and they ended today so I had to make the chapter really short to save time! Honto Ni gomen nasai! :'( **_

_**But anyways, arigatou for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter and also the favs and follows! I really appreciate it! 3 3 :) :)**_

_**Please review this chapter as well and tell me what you think of it! :) Everyone's opinions matter to me!**_

_**Also, here's the translation to the song! On ElvnAngl's request. It's sung by Hatsune Miku, I don't own it!**_

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy__  
__Take me out of here...__  
__That's what I'm feeling like__  
__Goodnight, dad and mom__  
__at least you should enjoy your dreams__  
__it's high time adults went to bed__  
__enchanting choking caramel__  
__I cross my naked legs shyly__  
__How farther we'll go tonight?__  
__Don't bite me, go easy__  
__I don't like bitter things yet__  
__It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating__  
__If something is unknown,__  
__you may well be curious about that__  
__show me everything__  
__Only you'll see my...___

_I've been longing just like Cinderella__  
__I'll run away with nothing but my uniform__  
__may the magic stop the time__  
__before the villains bother us__  
__I want to run away just like Juliet__  
__but don't call me with that name__  
__yes we're to be bound__  
__or it would be too boring__  
__Honey, you're going to live with me?___

_I'd applied a little flashy mascara__  
__I promise to become a good girl tomorrow__  
__forgive me this time__  
__the borderline of the black lace,__  
__nobody secures it today__  
__How far we're going beyond it?__  
__So hard that I bit you__  
__So hard that it hurts,__  
__I'm in love with you__  
__but Dad seems to hate you, though__  
__you gave me a hand__  
__holding a collar for me__  
__Take me away my Romeo__  
__so far that they rebuke us___

_The bell sounds just like Cinderella__  
__I'll leave my GLASS Shoe__  
__so find me soon__  
__before my bad dream annoys me__  
__surely she did the same thing__  
__she lied that she dropped it accidentally__  
__yes, I'll do the same__  
__I want to endear myself to him__  
__see I'm here___

_Would you try looking into my heart?__  
__It's filled with desire, isn't it?__  
__But it's not enough; stuff more into it__  
__so hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?__  
__But that wouldn't make sense___

_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box__  
__rather than the larger one__  
__what should I do? Something should be done__  
__or I'll let you down__  
__but greedy dad and mom are living usual life__  
__Yes, I'll accept my nature__  
__"The golden axe is what I've lost"__  
__Cinderella who had told too much lies__  
__Is said to have been eaten by the wolf__  
__What should I do? Something should be done__  
__or I'll be eaten__  
__please save me before that_

_**Kura**_


	4. Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

"Kinomoto? _Kinomoto!_" Syaoran attempts to wake the unconscious Sakura were in vain. She wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Sure, Syaoran could have brushed it off as fainting from overwork, but seeing how deathly pale she was, he knew that something serious happened. Carrying her to one the couches, it was then that Syaoran felt something wet on his right hand, which was supporting her back. Laying her down, Syaoran lifted his hand with dread at what he would see. His assumptions were right. It was blood, dripping from his hand. He quickly went to Sakura's side and saw the red stains appearing on her shirt.

The problem was that it was too late to call someone he knew for help, or to even go to a hospital. He cursed himself for leaving his phone in his apartment, but mostly because he had no idea where the hospital was. It was his first time in Tokyo, heck; it was his first time in _Japan_! But when he came back to his senses and saw the scattered contents of the folder, the question of why she was here came to his mind. It was getting dark, and pretty much everyone from the agency had gone home for the day. Syaoran picked up the photo that was lying on the ground. His eyes softened when he saw the black haired girl, but the sight of the grey-eyed boy made him cringe.

A soft moan came from where Sakura was. Rushing over to her, Syaoran say her eyes open, revealing unfocused emerald eyes. He sighed, but when he was about to tell her to go back home, Sakura's soft voice spoke.

"Okaa-san?" Syaoran was silent, watching her unfocused eyes dart around the room, looking for someone. "Okaa-san, where are you? It hurts… Otou-san is really sad… Onii-chan won't talk to me…" He remained silent, frozen, watching the half-conscious girl shed tears.

"_I'm scared."_

He let her hold his hand; he didn't resist and didn't leave her side. He just closed his eyes wearily, forgetting about everything that had happened and letting the darkness consume him. His breathing slowed down, yet the two hands didn't let go of each other.

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

_I hope she's at home! _Tomoyo thought frantically as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Reaching the large house, she frantically rushed inside, not bothering to ring the doorbell. Relief flooded over her when the person she was finding welcomed her happily. A 14 year old with reddish-brown hair and sparkling dark green eyes stood from where she was sitting and gave Tomoyo a hug, which Tomoyo happily returned.

"Oh, it's you Tomoyo." A low voice came from the stairs; as a tall figure came down to greet Tomoyo, a red-haired lady next to him.

"Ohayo Touya-san, Kaho-san." Tomoyo smiled politely, but the little girl caught the look in her eyes and waited for Tomoyo to speak. "I actually came here to see Yuri-chan. We have a lot of catching up to do! So, let's go to the Garden, shall we?" She grabbed Yuri's hand a little too quickly, and went outside to the garden of the house. Upon reaching the large Garden, she chose to stand near one of the cherry blossom trees.

Yuri knew that she had to be one to speak first. "Nee, Tomoyo-onee-san… I really like cherry blossoms, and I really love Sakura-nee…" Tomoyo sent her a confused look at her words.

"I found the results…" Yuri gave a sad in Tomoyo's direction. "Your assumption was correct…" Tomoyo didn't even hide her horrified expression.

"Then that means…"

"…Yeah."

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

Tomoyo came back to the agency building with a heavy heart. She slowly opened the door to the office, where she was met with an unusual sight. Her eyes softened, and she placed on her mouth to muffle her giggles. From behind her a low voice whispered.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day." Eriol whistled lowly, making Tomoyo give him a light punch, her laughter increasing.

"Well, Tomoyo-san, why don't we wake them up?"

"Wait, I didn't bring my camcorder yet."

This interaction between the two managers went unnoticed to the two singers. Sakura was sleeping soundly, a black cloth wrapped around her head, and her left hand was still grasping Syaoran's right hand, while he slept while resting his head on the couch, kneeling down on the floor. His sleeve was ripped; and her hair was tousled, yet there was a blissful expression on both of their faces.

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

Sakura groaned, her eyes opening slowly revealing emerald pools. Rubbing her head, she sat up on the couch.

"Ow… My head hurts…" She muttered. When her hand came across the cloth that was carefully wrapped around her head, she was confused. _Huh? Where did this come from?_

It was then that she noticed that her other hand was being held tightly by another. Looking down, she saw Syaoran, with his hand gripping hers, sleeping soundly, and his head resting near her. Her eyes widened, but then curiosity got the better of her. Her free hand itched to pet him, and soon her resolve crumbled. She hesitantly reached out to pet his head. _Wow… So soft…_

Her cheeks burned from embarrassment at the thought, but she was losing the willpower to remove her hand from his head. Soon a soft smile came to her lips, but it was then that she heard a shrill voice.

"So…. So … _CUTE!_" Tomoyo squealed; her camcorder clutched in her hands. Eriol was standing behind her, a not-so-innocent smile on his face. Sakura's face turned to a million shades of red.

"Huh….?" A sleepy voice interrupted Sakura from shouting at Tomoyo. Syaoran got up, rubbing his eyes, earning a squeal from Tomoyo. But when his mind processed what was happening, he gave Sakura a piercing glare. Sakura almost shuddered from the evil aura he was emitting.

"Cause of you my whole body's sore… You're gonna pay for this Kinomoto." He muttered coldly. Sakura, on any other day would have felt insulted, yet for some reason today she burst laughing.

Syaoran sent her a disbelieving look. "Oi, Kinomoto did you even hear me?" Sakura's laughter soon died down, and she sent him a heartwarming, dazzling smile which surprised him. From behind her the sun's light shone through the windows, making her seem angelic.

"Yup, I owe you!" She grinned, making Syaoran smirk. Tomoyo and Eriol were sharing identical evil-smiles. Syaoran felt a strange feeling, sitting there, with people around him smiling, and his own mood lightening. He lowered his head, and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Idiot…" He muttered, making Sakura's smile only widen. If only she had looked closer, she might have caught the sight of Syaoran's lips turning upwards-just a bit- into a half-smile.

Later an employee walked by and from the open doors saw Tomoyo and Sakura giggling at some secret joke between them, and Eriol and Syaoran sitting quietly, Syaoran giving the occasional insult to Sakura when she would laugh and tell him something. To anyone else it would have seemed like the reunion of best friends, yet in the deepest corners of Syaoran's and Sakura's minds, the haunting picture of the raven haired boy still remained.

If only they knew that this was just the calm before a storm. A terrifying, huge storm that might change their lives for the worst.

_**Yay! Chapter's done! I hope this update wasn't too late! And also, once more, Honto Ni Arigatou for the reviews and follows! I hope you all will continue to support this story! **_

_**ElvnAngl: Ah, gomen nasai. I had forgotten to add the English translation, but when I read your review I updated the chapter.**_

_**James Birdsong: Thanks so much for reviewing my chapters so far! I'm happy that you like the story!**_

_**DALUNA: I hope your exams went well! And I'll try my best to update from now on!**_

_** .Wars: Ah, I hope this chapter satiated your curiosity! **_

_**I feel really happy when I read everyone's reviews! Please review this chapter as well! :)**_

_**Kura**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Day the Storm Came

"Hmmm… I wonder…" A voice muttered. "Did she receive the warning?" His icy grey eyes scanned the documents in front of him. A cold smirk came to his face, and his eyes gleamed at the sight of a picture of an emerald eyed girl.

"Oi, bring Ling here." He ordered one of the people standing in the room. As the person left the room, some light from outside hit his face, revealing piercing greyish amber eyes and raven hair.

"_We're going to have a trip."_

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

"**Mou…Sakura-chan no BAKA!"** (Waa… Sakura you idiot!)

The piercing wail resonated throughout the building. Everyone cringed at the noise.

Syaoran was gripping the couch so tightly that it started ripping, and Eriol stood there frozen, his glasses cracking and then falling to the ground. The door to the recording room flew open, and a panting Sakura ran inside, locking the door behind her.

"So…Close…" She said in between taking deep breaths. Leaning on the door, it took a second before her mind processed her surroundings. When it did though, Syaoran swore he saw a tornado as Sakura kept on apologizing to Eriol for not noticing him earlier. Her voice was giving him a headache.

"Oi, Kinomoto! Idiot, you're too loud." He gave her a glare and only stopped when, with satisfaction, he saw her shudder in fear. But it wasn't because of him. He himself shuddered when he turned around to see a horrific sight.

Tomoyo stood there panting, needles in her hands, and a crazed look in her eye. _Yup. Definitely scary._ He thought, taking a few steps back. When Tomoyo's eyes rested on a terrified Sakura, she suddenly smiled brightly. For a minute Syaoran was frozen, confused, yet Sakura's reaction was the exact opposite. She laughed nervously, backing up until her back hit the wall. Tomoyo only came closer to the scared girl.

"Come on Moyo… You wouldn't hurt your dear cousin would you?" Sakura spoke nervously, making Tomoyo's smile widen.

"Oh no, Kura… You've got it all wrong. I won't hurt you…" Sakura knew better than to feel relieved at this. Tomoyo didn't betray her expectations.

"_I'm gonna dress you up!"_

Poor Sakura was struggling to get free from the tight grip Tomoyo had on her. Looking to her last source of hope, she stretched her arms, a begging look in her eye.

"Eriol-san! Onegai (Please)! Save me!" But her pleas went unheard by Eriol, who just shrank away. She almost gave up hope. That is, until she heard Tomoyo muttering herself about 'laces, tons of frills and maybe a large bow'. Sakura finally used her last drop of energy to turn towards Syaoran, and throwing away her pride, beg.

"Li-san… Taskuete!" (Li-san… Save me!)

Syaoran remained silent. With a snort, he turned away from Sakura, who by now was screaming. "This has nothing to do with me, Kinomoto." But in reality, he turned away so that they would not hear his soft laughter.

Poor Syaoran missed the manic look Tomoyo had. Her eyes gleamed with new inspiration. Sakura audibly gulped, while Eriol was now looking amused.

"Li-san, we need another model for this design." Tomoyo's voice was sweet, a little too sweet.

The next thing the two singers knew they were thrown into separate changing rooms, with a pile of clothes and Tomoyo threatening hell for them if they didn't comply.

"And if you two even _dare_ to come out of your rooms without the clothes I gave you… **Both of you will **_**cross-dress**_**. **_**Am I clear?**_"

"_YES MA'AM!" _

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

"Tomoyo-chan! What kind of dress is this?!" Sakura shouted from her stall in Tomoyo's designs room. Tomoyo had her purple headphones on, thus blocking out Sakura's screams. Unfortunately, Syaoran didn't. Her screams were going to make him deaf. His patience finally wearing out, he did the only thing he could think of.

"SHUT UP KINOMOTO! If you're that damn worried by the dress then let me tell you, mine are worse! So just suck it up and come out at the same time as me, _got it?!_" He shouted from his own stall, wanting to hit something, or rather someone.

"Fine…" He heard her grumble from where she was.

He took in a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

They both stepped out at the same time, in the clothes that Tomoyo had given them. Tomoyo was standing there, camcorder in hand. Her eyes were shining when they stepped out.

Syaoran was wearing black tuxedo, with Tomoyo's adjustments, of course. It was made of the finest material there was, and was doing a good job at making his burning eyes stand out. Though, Sakura's dress was no less amazing. It was a pure white dress with cream-colored straps. There was a cream sash tied around her waist, and after that, the dress flowed out, barely reaching her feet, where there were laced up cream-colored heels.

Syaoran hadn't looked at Sakura, but when he did, his breath caught in his throat. Was this, this _captivating_ person really the annoying girl he was partners with?

Sakura's reaction was similar to his own. She was speechless. He actually looked _handsome_! This couldn't be the rude person from work, could it?

Unknown to the two of them, Tomoyo was gleefully taping it all. She made a mental note to add this to her 'Sakura-chan video diaries'.

"Okay! You two can go now…" Syaoran and Sakura sighed in relief, that is, until Tomoyo continued, "_After_ you two pose for me!" Sakura's face became pale, and Syaoran looked sick.

They both shared eye-contact, and for once agreed on something. '_Run for your life!' _They ran past Tomoyo, and tried to get out of the huge room before Tomoyo could get close to them. It was easy for Syaoran to run in his tuxedo, but Sakura had to run in high heels _and_ a long dress. Her tripping was inevitable. Though, what happened afterwards was _not_ expected.

"…_**!"**_

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

_What had just happened?! _Sakura thought frantically in the apartment. Although she was supposed to live with Syaoran, she had managed to get the apartment to herself for a while. She wondered when she would have to share it with the jerk, but when she thought of him, her thoughts went back to what had happened earlier. No matter how hard she tried to forget about it, her every thought would just lead back to the very thing she wanted to avoid. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she tried to think of something, _anything_ other than_ that_…

_Flashback _

"…_**!"**_

_Tomoyo gasped lightly, but then her eyes became starry and she zoomed into the most shocking scene she had ever seen._

_Sakura's eyes were closed tightly, but opened in confusion when she didn't hit the floor. When her eyes opened though, she was met with blazing amber orbs. At that exact moment she noticed that her lips were on his. Her eyes widened, and so did his. She tried to get off of him, Tomoyo gleefully filming it all. But once again luck was not on her side, as when both of them were about to stand up, she tripped again and this time fell into Syaoran's arms. Sakura could feel her cheeks heating up._

_She wanted to run away. So, the second Syaoran let go of her, she ran out of the room, and to the ground floor where she ran to her car and drove away to the apartment, all of this with a beet red face._

_Flashback End_

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

_What had just happened?!_ Syaoran was lost in his thoughts and only came back to reality when Tomoyo threw something at his head. Rubbing his sore head, he saw that the objects that Tomoyo was thrown at him were keys.

"These are for the apartment. From today onwards you've got to share this apartment with Sakura-chan." Tomoyo sent him a wink, as she walked out. He had to suppress a groan at the mischievous look she had sent him.

Pressing the button for the 4th floor in the elevator, Syaoran stood there, on his way to the apartment. Suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Li-san! Have you reached the apartment yet?!" Tomoyo's frantic voice came from the other line. Syaoran was confused as to why she sounded so scared.

"No… I'm in the elevator… What's wrong?" He hesitantly replied.

"Li-san… Please listen to me…This is an emergency… Don't, and I mean _don't_ let Sakura-chan watch the news! Onegai! I beg of you!" She sounded like there was an emergency, so Syaoran, after she hang up, tried to make the elevator go faster.

When finally he reached the 4th floor, he ran out to Room 140, their apartment room. Rushing inside, his relief upon seeing Sakura standing there unharmed was short-lived when he saw the news.

"_Today, one of China's prominent singers, An Lang has decided to go to Japan with his sister, Mei Ling! Here's what he had said regarding this:_

'_Actually, I'm going to see someone special…' The raven haired boy smiled politely, 'I haven't seen this person in a long time… Mei-chan wanted to come to see someone special as well.'_

_So that's it! Who could this 'someone' be?"_

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

A 23 year old stepped out of the airplane, his raven hair shining in the sunlight. Behind him was a 19-year old girl who had the same raven hair as his own. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his greyish amber eyes, different from the girl's reddish amber ones.

"Are we really going to see cousin Syaoran?" She excitedly asked, tugging on his sleeve.

The boy smirked and looked ahead, his eyes glinting, "Yeah… We might see Emerald as well."

"Who's Emerald?"

"**Someone I know. Her name's Ying Fa"**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi everyone! Gomen ne, I wanted to update on Saturday but it was my cousin's wedding and on Sunday I had finished the chapter really late at night so I had to update on Monday instead!**_

_**Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter! A bit of SxS fluff and now we have some more info on An Lang! Oh, and once more here are the ages of the characters:**_

_**Sakura – 18 Syaoran – 20 **_

_**Tomoyo – 18 Eriol – 20 **_

_**Mei Ling – 19 An Lang – 23 **_

_**Also, thank you so much for the reviews on the 4**__**th**__** chapter!**_

_**DALUNA: I'm sorry that this update was a little late!**_

_**James Birdsong: I'm really happy that you liked the 4**__**th**__** chapter!**_

_**From now on, I'll try to update on the weekends! **_

_**Oh yeah, and here's a question, should I put magic in this story? I mean powers or something? Please tell me so that I can accordingly write the next chapter, and if you want, please vote on the poll on my profile! :)**_

_**Kura**_


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

Sakura stood there, frozen, with her face was pale and eyes wide and distant. Her heart seemed to have stop beating. Syaoran was also surprised, but his reaction wasn't that… _terrified_. Quickly grabbing the remote, he switched channels.

"Ah, Amber-san, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be going home?" Her voice was normal, surprisingly, and she spoke with her back turned towards Syaoran. Syaoran was a little surprised at her use of his stage name, but said nothing about it.

"Oh, we're gonna start sharing the apartment from now on…" He said sullenly, not at all wanting to live with Kinomoto. Under his breath, he mumbled, _"I'm going to make that Hiiragizawa pay…"_

Sakura laughed a little, sarcastically, "Tomoyo-chan did have the terrible habit of not telling me things beforehand…"

Syaoran seemed satisfied with her answer, and turned towards the door, calling out that he was going to get some of his belongings from Eriol's apartment. Walking out, he was disturbed by how she didn't seem to care if they had to share an apartment. _Why is she okay with this? Even after what happened _

Syaoran hadn't gotten the chance to see Sakura's face, but it was better that he hadn't. If he had turned Sakura around to see her face, he would have seen blank green eyes, and a ghostly pale face.

_Li… is An Lang's cousin?! _Sakura shook her head frantically, almost hysterically. _No…no…__**NO!**_

Then it came crashing down on her. An Lang… was in _Japan_! Her heart started beating faster, and her palms were becoming sweaty as reality came crashing down on her. _If he's here… He must be looking for…- Ok Sakura, calm down… It's okay…_

"_Everything will definitely be alright… Everything's okay… I'm okay…" _She repeated to herself. But this time… her magic words had lost their magic. She knew that, but didn't stop. She repeated it over and over, faster and faster, until her eyes brimmed with tears.

_Flashback_

"_Okaa-san… Don't go…" A small child wailed._

"_Daijobu… Sakura-chan is a big girl… Onegai…. take care of your family when Okaa-san is gone, okay?" Her mother patted her head, as her eyes closed forever._

"_OKAA-SAN!"___

_5 Years Later_

"_Onee-chan… It hurts…" A soft, weak voice spoke while a 15 year old Sakura grasped his hand tightly, tears streaming down her face. His eyes were dimming, and no matter how hard the doctors tried, his condition wouldn't improve._

'__' the line was flat. He was gone forever._

"_**KAITO!"**_

_Flashback End_

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

_Kinomoto didn't even seem affected by what happened earlier… _Syaoran thought sullenly as he walked towards Eriol's apartment. It felt strange. Kinomoto was a stranger to him, yet he was the only one bothered by what happened earlier. He remembered that night when he found her unconscious in the office. It was weird. He had spent the whole night with her, tending to her injury, yet in the morning when he insulted her, this time she smiled. A bright, radiating smile. Just _what_ had come over him?

Then there was the time he heard her sing for the first time. _How could he have felt __**impressed**__?_ Lost in his thoughts, Syaoran didn't realize that he had already reached Eriol's apartment. Storming in without even bothering to knock, Syaoran went inside the bedroom, where his possessions were all neatly piled on one side, with a note from Eriol. Absentmindedly staring at Eriol's note, Syaoran didn't hear the door opening, or footsteps coming towards him.

"SYAO-CHAN!" Syaoran came back to his senses, but it was too late. The squealing girl jumped on his back, causing him to fall onto the floor. His head ached, and he bit back the curses that were about to escape his lips. When the heavy load finally came off of him, his eyes met the reddish-amber eyes of his cousin.

"Mei?" He spoke, surprised. Her grin widened. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him until he became blue in the face.

Pushing her off of him at last, Syaoran gave Mei Ling a piercing glare. Her smile dimmed a little at this.

"Why are you here?!" He shouted at her.

"Uh… You see…Onii-sama…" She nervously spoke slowly. Syaoran's eyes narrowed at her, but when he remembered something, his eyes widened in fear. _Daidouji had told me not to let Kinomoto see the news! If it was about An Lang… then…_

Suddenly grabbing Mei Ling by her shoulders, he spoke hurriedly, "Listen to me Mei, where is An Lang?"

Mei Ling, surprised by the sudden panic in his voice, barely even managed to speak before Syaoran ran out the door, not even bothering to spare her a glance.

Mei Ling pouted. _What's up with Syao-chan?_

_All I said was that Onii-sama went to meet some singer… What was her name? __**Emerald?**_

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

Sakura efforts to try and sleep were in vain. With a final groan, she decided to just go to her old house, where she and her family used to live before she started her career in singing. Grabbing her coat, she ran outside towards her old home, an excited twinkle in her eye.

Her hair hidden under a hat, Sakura skipped down the street. Every step she took brought her deeper into the world of memories. Her neighbor's garden, from where she would pluck roses; the turn at the sidewalk where she found a stray cat; every place filled her with happiness and a bit of nostalgia.

Her sprint became a walk as she slowed down, she had reached her destination. A cream colored house with a large garden of roses appeared in her sight. Luckily, the gates were unlocked. She hesitantly took a step inside; it had been so long since she had come here.

Sitting in her favorite swing in the garden, she kicked her feet on the ground with full force, swinging herself higher and higher. She loved swings. Her hat flew off, letting her hair blow around with her every swing. When she reached the highest peak of her swing, Sakura could clearly see Penguin park from where she was. It was right in front of her house, and she used to go there every day when she was little.

_It was also the place where I and Li had gone…_

Turning beet red the second the thought entered her mind, Sakura shook her head frantically, trying to think to something, _anything _other than Li.

_Oh yeah! It was where Kaito and I…_

She instantly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. It still hurt, but what hurt more was that she could have saved him, but she didn't.

"I'm the one at fault… It's because of me that Kaito and Okaa-san had to suffer…" She whispered to herself, tears welling up in her eyes.

_I just wish I could get rid of all of this pain…_

Sakura heard a small noise, and her head shot up to meet a pair of stormy greyish-amber eyes. Her eyes widened in shock, and she could have sworn her heart seemed to stop beating. Standing in front of her was a 23-year old with raven hair.

It took her a second before she recognized him, but when she did, Sakura was paralyzed. Her body wouldn't even move an inch. She just sat there on the swing, her eyes not able to look away from him.

"_An Lang…" _She whispered, feeling goose bumps on her skin.

He gave her a bright smile. "It's been such a long time, _Ying_," His head turned towards the front door of the house, "Your father isn't here? Shame," A cruel smile came to his face, "Maybe next time."

Sakura knew the meaning behind his words and hot, angry tears streamed down her face. "**Stay away from me, and stay the hell away from my family!**" She shouted at him, but An Lang just stared back at her coolly.

"Tsk tsk. Language, dear Ying. Anyways, don't worry. I won't do anything, _**for now**_" He waved at her and walked away, leaving Sakura alone there, who by then had broken down and was sobbing uncontrollably.

_~~~Melody of Hearts~~~_

_Where could she be? _Syaoran didn't understand why he felt a surge of panic; he didn't understand why he felt panic _for her_. But when he saw that it was getting dark and Sakura was still nowhere to be found, he willed himself to run faster towards the only other place he could think of, Penguin park.

"Kinomoto!" He shouted upon reaching the park, ignoring the odd looks he received from people present there in the park. Right now his priority was to find her.

_If what Mei Ling said was true then An Lang would be going to see Kinomoto right now… But the question is where, and why? _Syaoran thought as he searched in vain for Sakura. For the first time in his life, Li Syaoran was afraid. Why? Because he remembered something his cousin An Lang had once told him…

_Flashback_

"_Hey, An Lang-tang ge!" (Chinese for older male cousin on father's side)_

"_What's wrong, Xiao?" An Lang, at the time 20 years old, stepped into the back garden of the huge Li mansion. A 17 year old Syaoran walked towards him, with a small smirk._

"_Tell Mei that her cherry blossom trees are blooming already, before they die and she kills me." An Lang laughed at his younger cousin's fear of his own little sister._

_He reached for one of the light pink flowers as it slowly fell into his outstretched hand. His grey eyes seemed far off and distant as he stared at it._

_Syaoran watched all of this with growing curiosity. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused._

"_Nothing really. It's just that…" An Lang crushed the flower in his hand, watching the petals fall down to the ground. His eyes were now icy cold, and he crushed the petals with his foot._

"_**I really hate cherry blossoms."**_

_Flashback_

Maybe he was just being paranoid. But from his past experiences, Syaoran knew that when he had a hunch it was nearly always right. And if it was right this time, that meant that Sakura could be…

With this new revelation, Syaoran lost all sense of sanity. He was scared. Of what could happen to her. Of what could have _already_ happened to her.

"_**SAKURA!"**_

He heard a sound coming from behind him, it sounded like someone was crying. Running inside the house, relief and worry washed over him at the sight of a crying Sakura sitting on a swing.

His hand longed to reached out and comfort her, to console her, yet he hesitated all the same. His eyes suddenly caught glimpse of something, or someone standing next to the swing. When he looked closer, his breath caught in his throat.

In front of him was a beautiful woman with long, wavy purplish-grey hair and a small boy with the same colored hair, but it was straight. Both of them had matching emerald eyes, just like Sakura's.

_Wait a second… that kid is Kaito! From the picture! _Upon closer inspection, Syaoran saw that their bodies were semi-transparent. Both of them gazed at Sakura with a sad look as they watched her cry.

Kaito ran towards him, and he felt something graze against his hand. Kaito was tugging at his sleeve, pulling him towards Sakura, whose head was being softly patted by the lady, but Sakura didn't notice anything that was happening.

When Syaoran was standing just a few inches in front of Sakura, Kaito gave a satisfied nod and walked back towards the woman. They were getting more transparent now, and Syaoran realized that they were fading away.

The lady looked at him, and gave a small smile.

"_Arigatou… for staying by her side…" _She said softly, and both of them disappeared in front of him.

Syaoran's eyes landed on Sakura, and his hesitation didn't matter anymore. His hand rested on her head, and she looked up with glassy green eyes.

Syaoran smiled at her.

"It's alright, I'm here… _Sakura_."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm sooo sorry everyone for updating late! Gomen nasai! I had a writer's block and no matter what I did I couldn't get any inspiration. Luckily yesterday I had a good idea and typed it out. But still I'm really sorry! **_

_**Anyways, I hope this everyone liked this chapter! So now Sakura and An Lang finally meet! Please tell me what you think in a review! **_

_**And thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter!**_

_**DALUNA: Gomen for the late update! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing this far!**_

_**James Birdsong: Thank you so much! I hope that you will continue reading this story! Also, thank you for your opinion on the magic issue. I was really confused on what to do, but your review helped me a lot!**_

_**Kura**_


End file.
